Moon Phase
by sapphirejuggalette09
Summary: This is story that I made up with my own characters.


_**Moon Phase**_

Sapphire stood in the entrance hall of Hogs Academy of Magic waiting for her friend Circe. She was sitting on the marble staircase reading a book until Dean and Medusa came walking into the entrance hall from the school grounds laughing. Sapphire looked up at them and Medusa just glared at her. Sapphire rolled her eyes. "Hey Phire, ready to head back to the common room?" Circe asked Sapphire.

"Yeah, let's go." Sapphire said morbidly. She looked at Circe with deep blue eyes that were usually bright, but now dark. Circe figured out why Sapphire's eyes looked the way they did.

"Don't tell me this has to do with Dean and Medusa again. If it does I will beat you up side the head." Circe said. Sapphire looked at her best friend meekly. "I can't believe you still have feelings for Dean even after what he did to you." Circe said angrily. Sapphire looked away from Circe.

"I can't help who I fall in love with, Circe. It just so happens I fell for Dean and Jace." Sapphire said sadly. Circe sighed and rolled her eyes. "Circe, I need help with this. I don't know what to do." Sapphire said.

"Phire, what do you want me to do? This is your problem, not mine." Circe said starting to get pissed. Sapphire just looked down. "Phire, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." Circe apologized.

"I know Circe. I don't blame you for getting pissed." Sapphire told her best friend.

"Password." said the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Fairy lights." Circe said to the Fat Lady. She swung open and Sapphire and Circe stepped through the portrait hole. "Phire, I had no right to say that. I was just frustrated that this keeps happening to you. You shouldn't have to go through this." Circe explained.

"Ok. You're right Circe. Look everyone is over by the fire. I wonder what's going on." Sapphire said. The girls walked over to the fire to find a bottle with a note in it. There was someone lying next to it. Apparently the person was unconscious. Sapphire noticed it was Jace that was unconscious. She picked up the bottle and took the note out. The note read:

_Sapphire,_

_You better stay away from Dean or there will be even worse things done to the people who are close to you._

_Medusa_

Sapphire sat down in the nearest armchair and reread the note. "Phire, you okay?" Circe asked. Sapphire handed Circe the note. Circe's face fell in disbelief. "That bitch! How did she get it in here?" Circe wondered. Everyone pointed to the open window. "I am going to find her and hex her. I've got to figure out a good hex." Circe pondered, looking into the fire.

"Circe, this isn't your problem, it's my problem. Don't worry about it. I will deal with this." Sapphire said. Circe looked at her in shock.

"Phire, what are you saying? You would rather handle this alone?" Circe asked. Sapphire nodded. "Are you sure about that Phire?" Circe asked Sapphire.

"Yeah, I am. I'll find a good hex to put on her." Sapphire said.

"Did I hear that correctly Sapphire? You want to hex Medusa." Dean asked as he came in through the portrait hole. Sapphire nodded and glared at Dean.

"What's it to you? Why don't you just go snog her some more?" Sapphire yelled. Everyone in the common room looked over at Sapphire and Dean. "Do you think I appreciate Medusa hurting my friends? I don't think so! All the shit that Medusa is doing is pissing me off. Look at what she did to Jace! You tell her to stay the hell away from me!" Sapphire exclaimed.

Dean looked at Sapphire in shock. "I though you liked me. I didn't know you were that pissed." Dean said.

"Dean, open your eyes. Why do you think I haven't talked to you in awhile?" Sapphire explained. Sapphire walked away and sat in an armchair. She pulled out her copy of Standard Book of Spells Grade 5.

"Sapphire, what are you doing?" Sammy asked her. Sammy is Sapphire's twin brother; only they are fraternal twins.

"I'm searching for a hex or curse to put on Medusa." Sapphire told Sammy.

"Phire, don't do that. It's against the rules and you're a Prefect." Rose said coming out of nowhere.

"I don't care, Rose. Look what she did to Jace." Sapphire said pointing at Jace lying on the floor still unconscious. Just then Professor Channing walks in.

"Ms Blaire and Mr. Winchester, Professor Buckingham would like to see you in his office. Follow me please. Ms Riddle, Mr. Blaire, you come too." Professor Channing demanded. They all followed Professor Channing to Buckingham's offices. "Custard Creams" Channing said to gargoyle. The gargoyle jumped aside. "Up you get. He is waiting for you." Channing said.

They all went up the staircase. Sammy knocked on the door. "Enter." came a soft voice from the other side. They entered the office. "Ah…there you are." Buckingham said. Buckingham conjured up four chairs and motioned for them to sit down.

"Why are we here Professor?" Sapphire asked. Then there was another knock on the door.

"Enter." Buckingham said. The door opened and in stepped Medusa. Sapphire and Medusa glared at each other. "Sapphire, Medusa stop." Buckingham said.

Sapphire and Medusa looked at Buckingham. "This is the exact reason you are all here." Buckingham announced. Circe and Sapphire exchanged a look like they knew it. "Sapphire, Medusa this all has to stop. You use to be good friends. What I want to know is why Dean got involved." Buckingham said calmly.

Sapphire broke into this huge story and Medusa interjected a few times, but Buckingham stopped her so Sapphire could finish. "So that's why Medusa and I are no longer friends." Sapphire finished. Buckingham nodded and got up from his chair and started to pace back and forth.

"Dean, what do you have to say about this?" Buckingham asked Dean. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out and he shut his mouth and shook his head. "I see. Well Aurora, what do you have to say?" Buckingham said.

"I say Medusa is a right little bitch and should go to hell. Pardon my language Professor, but that's what I think." Circe said. Buckingham nodded disregarding Circe's vulgar language. Medusa glared at Circe. Circe rolled her eyes at Medusa. "Medusa, you need to back off. You're hurting Phire with everything you're doing." Circe said.

"Like you should talk!" Medusa exclaimed. Circe gasped in horror. "I'm surprised she hasn't heard everything you said about her." Medusa snapped.

"You bitch, I would never say anything bad about Phire!" Circe retorted. Medusa looked taken aback. "I hope you figure out what Medusa really is, Dean." Circe snapped. Dean looked shocked at what Circe said as she walked out of the room. Sapphire and Sammy followed behind Circe.

Just then Sapphire broke down in tears. "Sapphire, what's wrong?" Sammy asked. Sapphire just shook her head. Sammy shrugged. They got back to the common room when Amethyst attacked them.

"You won't believe what I found out!" Amethyst exclaimed excitedly. Sapphire, Circe, and Sammy jumped at Amethyst's enthusiasm.

"What did you find out?" Sapphire pondered. Amethyst grabbed Sapphire by the arm and pulled her over to the table and showed her a paragraph out of a book.

"I found out what Medusa really is. She is this creature that can turn into pretty girls and puts a love spell on any guy of her choosing. Then when she gets tired of them, she eats them." Amethyst answered. Sapphire and Circe gasped in horror. Sammy just walked away.

"What's going on?" Dean asked as he stepped in through the portrait hole. Sapphire, Circe, and Amethyst looked at Dean. Sapphire was terrified about what was going to happen to Dean. "Sapphire, why are you looking at me like that?" Dean asked.

"No reason. It's just… There is something you have to know." Sapphire mentioned.

"What is it?" Dean interrogated impatiently.

"Well… Um… Medusa isn't who you think she is." Sapphire remarked. Dean looked astounded. "Dean, I'm so terribly sorry." Sapphire apologized.

"I don't believe you. Medusa loves me. I know she does." Dean roared. Dean walked out of the portrait hole and Sapphire tried to follow him, but Circe grabbed her arm and shook her head.

"I need to warn him." Sapphire said.

"Phire, let it go. Talk to him later. Wait till he comes back to the common room, please. Please Phire, just wait." Circe requested. Sapphire nodded and went to go sit in a chair by the fire.

"Phire, how long have Dean and Medusa been together?" Amethyst questioned. Amethyst walked over to Sapphire with the book.

"3 months today. Why do you ask?" Sapphire asked confused.

"Oh no! Dean is in danger!" Amethyst shouted. Sapphire still looked perplexed. "Medusa is going to eat him tonight at midnight!" Amethyst cried.

"What?! No, this can't be! What time is it?" Sapphire inquired.

"11:00 pm. Why?" Sammy asked. Sapphire ran out of the common room. "Where is Sapphire going?" Sammy questioned.

"She is going to go save Dean. The only thing that can save him is the love she has for him." Amethyst responded quickly. She threw her book on the chair Sapphire was in and ran out of the common room.

Sapphire was running down the corridor to the entrance hall. "Where are they? They are probably on the grounds." Sapphire said to herself. She ran on to the grounds to find them.

Dean and Medusa were walking around the lake. "Dean! Dean get away from her! You're in danger!" Sapphire yelled. Medusa gave a low hiss only Sapphire could hear. Dean looked at Sapphire confused. "Dean, I'm serious! Look at Medusa!" Sapphire shouted.

Dean looked at Medusa and backed away. "Holy shit! What happened?" Dean yelled.

"I told you! There is only one way to kill her!" Sapphire yelled.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"I have to say it." Sapphire thought, she took a deep breath and went for it. "I love you, Dean!" Sapphire shouted. Medusa screeched in pain. Dean ran towards Sapphire, which meant the spell was broken.

"Phire, you have to kiss him to kill her completely." Amethyst shouted. Dean looked at Sapphire. She smiled. Dean stepped towards her and grabbed her into his arms and very passionately kissed her. Medusa screeched in pain and collapsed to the ground. Just then a huge tentacle came out of the lake and dragged Medusa's body into the water.

"It's finally over." Amethyst said. Dean and Sapphire were still kissing. "Um… Phire, Dean, you can stop now." Amethyst said. Dean and Sapphire pulled apart. Sapphire blushed.

"Let's go back to the common room." Dean suggested taking Sapphire's hand. Sapphire nodded in agreement. "I love you." Dean whispered to Sapphire.

"I love you too." Sapphire whispered back.


End file.
